Guardian
by LoverOfWhiteWolves
Summary: Do you ever feel that something not mortal, not holly but neather evil is watching you. well i do.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian

Chapter 1

I don't know for sure that people believe in angels but one thing for sure is that it does. Do you ever feel the presents of someone or something watching you not mortal? Not holly but not evil either but just there. Well I do. I've only laid eyes apone it once I think. It happened when I was but of ten

The night was ever still nothing outside dared to move only the toads barked out in the poring rain of the velvet night there were no stars out and no moon for the moon would not bath this night in the sky as a sin.

"Amaterasu dear its time to go to bed" my mother called to me.

"Yes mommy." I had said

I skipped down the hall and jumped onto my bed as my mother entered the room. She tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Good night my little angel." And with that she shut the light and closed the door. It would be the last time I saw her.

You would think, believe, you were safe in the comfort of your own cozy home, when you have a strong and brave father who had said to you every day he would move mountains just to see you, and a overly protective mother who would blow you hot soup even if your old enough to do that yourself, but how wrong was I to believe I was safe.

I had awoken to the thick threatening smell of smoke in my nose. My eyes flickered open gazing around the fog of black gas in my room.

"Mama?" I whispered getting scared

No reply.

"Mama" I cried louder

Nothing.

I jumped from my covers and ran to my bedroom door I noticed flames licked at the floor and I screamed my mothers name louder and louder till I was in tears. I had fainted to both shock and the deadly gases I sucked in.

I remembered the swift beating a flapping noise near someone had lifted me up in their warm arms and gently carrying me off to ware I didn't know at the time. I believed it was my father. I could not see or really move not even my eyelids but the patter of the rain had died down.

I was softly set down. Its arms removing me from it. I slightly gave a sob I wanted to be with my dad. I wanted to see if he was ok but when I opened my eyes the figure I had seen was too small to be my father it was my height maybe an inch or two taller it was too dark to have apone it I could only make out the shape. It stood there for a few moments staring at me before it spread its wings or so I believe they were wings and flew off till I could no longer spot it in the darkness of the night.

I new what I had just witnessed was not mortal or even human.


	2. Chapter 2 a new friend

Chapter 2

I was left on my grandfather's porch when he found me shaking, the creature I had seen had frightened me. My grandpa scooped me up and placed me in front of the warm fireplace. He had asked me why was I here alone I could only manage a sob.

'You'll be ok Ammy its late you should get some rest.'

The next morning I preyed it was just a bad dream before I open my eyes but that's never the case. I slipped out of the bed and peaked out the crack of the bedroom door what I had witnessed from my grandfathers weeping was that everything had happened it is real. I listened to the TV news reporters utter

'Today on channel fox35 citizens have reported a massive and still expanding fire off on the address 1226 firefighters have managed to get two badly burned couple but it appears they are no longer alive. We are hoping that no one else is within this home we will come back to you later.'

I stared at the TV.

'Mommy, daddy.' I whispered as tears ran down my cheeks. I had realized that creature was of no harm to me, was it? No it had saved me.

(Present)

"Amaterasu? Are you ready to go to your new school? We have to leave soon."

" I guess grandpa." I mumbled I was angry at the fact we had to move because of a rich snooty person bought our land so we were forced to get out and now I have left my BFFL on the other side of Japan I miss her so much even if I call Sakuya like twice a day.

I slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and a white and red tank top. I glanced at myself in the mirror.

"Pale as death you just had to be the pale one." No madder how long I sit in the sun I will not tan and I won't burn either. My white hair is so curly that barely a flat iron can smooth it down.

I put on some red lipstick on but that's all the make up I ever put on.

"Ok I'm ready." I called to my grandfather "I'll just walk." I added.

I don't like to waist his gas money on me when I can just walk.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I replied as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. "Have a great day."

I stepped out into the early morning the grass was still soaked in the humidity, few birds chirped as I passed. It was vary quiet for the past ten minuets I've gone

"HEY, HEY YOU!" a girl shouted from behind me, she couldn't be referring to me is she?

"HEY YOU IN THE WHITE TANKTOP WAIT UP!" yeah she's talking to me

I turned around to spot a girl around my age flaring her arms in the air run to me. She had on a green T-shirt and shorts with a black bow in her brown hair.

She caught up to me panting, how long has she been running?

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Oh nothing I just thought your cool and I wanted ta be your friend!" she smiled

"The names Amicherusa what's your name?"

"Amaterasu."

"Cool. Hey I hadn't seen your face around here before are you new here?" Amicherusa asked.

"Yeah we moved cause a rich guy took our land." I stated

"That's a bummer! Oh are you going to the Kamiki Jr./Sr. High School?"

"Yeah! You go there?"

"Yep I'll show you around so ya don't get lost and I'll show you my friends too wait your in 10th grade right."

'You betchya!"

"Awesome!"

I can see it now Amicherusa's ganna be a great friend. I just really hope that school is too.


End file.
